


Awkwardly Perfect

by evakayaki



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Awkward, Basically pwp but there’s a plot, Boys In Love, Fingering, First Time, Love, M/M, Penetration, Sex, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakayaki/pseuds/evakayaki
Summary: David and Matteo's first time. (3X10)
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	Awkwardly Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Matteo and David's first time having sex. There is a story, but it's primarily just smut.

David was nervous. Which was a clear understatement, but it was the only word he could come up with. And he tried to control his breathing, each faint whimper he bit back as Matteo’s fingers ghosted down his sides. 

This was it. This was the moment David had been so hesitant to let happen. Of course, he was a teenage boy, and since he started taking testosterone, he felt like his whole body was horny and he yearned for relief. After a few failed attempts to bring himself his own release, he gave up. 

It’s not that he didn’t want it, didn’t want sex. It’s just that he spent so long hating the way his body looked, living with dysphoria so bad that he wanted to rip his skin off. 

Before he came out, he had prayed to some higher power, whether that was God or Allah or something else entirely, and he would beg that when he woke up, he’d be _him_. And maybe that’s why he didn’t believe in fate or destiny. Because if fate really controlled the universe, then why didn’t his body match his mind? It was like a cosmic joke. One in which he wasn’t going to partake. So, no he didn’t believe in fate. He believed in himself and that he was in control.

“Matteo,” he whispered, watching the boy hovering on top of him. 

“Do you...do you want to?” Matteo whispered. The fevered need from early, now replaced with gentle, tentative touches. 

“Yes,” David moaned softly before he even had time to think. But he did want to. He wanted Matteo to be his first. Wanted to feel the other boy surround him, love him...be inside him. And that thought terrified him. Not because he was scared of sex. No, that made him feel normal, that someone want him. He was scared that when Matteo saw him, the illusion would be shattered. That Matteo would realize he was missing certain anatomy. That Matteo would realize he really was different. 

“Okay,” Matteo leaned down, brushing their lips together quickly before moving. 

Before David realized what was going on, Matteo had a condom. He didn’t really have time to think about where it had come from or why Matteo had one readily available in the first place. He didn’t have time to think about what he was doing, so caught up in the anticipation of the fact that in a few moments he would be losing his virginity, that he didn’t know how he even managed to grab the lube from his nightstand. 

“Wait,” he whispered when Matteo went to grab the bottle. 

Matteo’s eyebrows furled, “You okay?”

Nodding, David reaches up to cup Matteo’s cheek, “I’m not...I’m different.”

“I know,” Matteo agreed. 

“It might...be bad,” David blushed. 

Matteo nodded and looked away for a second, “I’ve never done this before.” And David realized that Matteo thought he was talking about Matteo. Making a comment on Matteo.

“No, it’s not...it’s me, I’m-“ David realized he was rambling and stopped talking, choosing to wrap a hand around the back of Matteo’s head and gently pulling him down into a kiss.

Kissing was nice. Kissing was familiar and David could feel them both melting into it, nervousness temporarily forgotten. They stayed that way for some time, probably only a few minutes but David had no clue. Could’ve been days for all he knew. 

When they finally broke apart for air, he felt Matteo’s hands slip to his waist, gently tugging at his boxers. This was it. The moment that preconceived notions and illusions would be shattered, but David swallowed and nodded as he lifted his hips in assent. 

David kept eye contact with the boy as he felt the soft material trail down his legs until finally Matteo threw them aside. 

“Mmm,” Matteo moaned softly, and David watched as the boy divested his own boxers, throwing them off the bed as well. 

“This good?” Matteo whispered, as if any noise above that sound level would disturb the moment. 

“Can we,” David started and reached down to the discarded bedding, pulling a sheet over both of them, creating a cocoon. And somehow this felt more intimate, more safe. Like the world didn’t exist outside of the bed. Nothing seemed to matter except the two of them, Matteo’s weight warm and welcoming on top of him.

The soft snick of the lube bottle opening pulled David back and his focus was immediately on Matteo’s fingers covered in the slick gel.

“Can I,” Matteo gestured with his head slightly. 

Nodding, David let his legs fall open, taking a deep breath as he was touched there for the first time by anybody. Just light strokes before he felt a finger push in. Matteo’s eyes never leaving his. 

It didn’t take long before three fingers were gently stretching him, and he felt a wetness gathering. “Now,” David whispered, handing Matteo the condom with trembling fingers. 

Matteo slightly trembled, taking the foil packet from David. With shaking fingers, Matteo opened the packet and slid on the condom. He added some lube for good measure and David swallowed down thickly. 

“You sure?” Matteo’s voice was rough and had a tremor to it. 

David nodded, helping Matteo position himself. “I love you,” David said softly, wrapping his legs loosely around Matteo’s hips. 

“Me too.” And with that, David felt pressure and before he knew it, the tip of Matteo’s dick was inside him. The rest of the boy’s length followed slowly. 

Gasping, David let his head fall back as he arched slightly off the bed. It hurt. But it was also unreal. Sharing himself with someone like this. 

“Just...just wait,” David moaned, trying to catch his breath and concentrate on the warmth exploding through his chest that this boy on top of him loved him, accepted him, was making love to him. 

“N-not moving,” Matteo’s voice trembled and when David looked up, he saw so much in the boy’s eyes that he had to look away. 

For a few seconds they just laid there, bodies intertwined. Both boys just breathing against one another. David tightened his legs slightly and Matteo took that as a sign. 

Slowly, Matteo began to thrust shallowly and building up as his movements turned a bit harder. David could do little more than whimper, pulling Matteo down into a kiss. His hands raked up and down the boy’s back. 

“Matteo,” David breathed, trying to create some friction against himself by thrusting up against the boy. Matteo must have felt it because the next thing David felt was Matteo burying his head in the pillow, the boy’s hair gently tickling David’s cheek. Matteo’s hand moved between their bodies, lightly rubbing David as his pace quickened. 

Matteo grunted, turning his head to kiss the shell of David’s ear. “Coming,” He breathed a whine. 

David moaned in response, nails digging into Matteo’s shoulder blades as he sped up his movements, wanting to come with the boy. “Please,” he gasped. “Please.” 

“Fuck,” Matteo groaned, practically slamming into David as his hand worked between them, helping David along. 

“I’m...Matteo,” David whimpered, his body finally letting go as pleasure flooded through him.

Matteo thrust a few more times, before whining and pressing his lips sloppily against David’s. 

It was awkward. It was tentative. Neither one really knew what they were doing. But it was perfect. 

Sighing, Matteo pulled out gently and discarded the condom. Maneuvering himself so as not to disturb the cocoon, Matteo rested his head against David’s chest.

“What are you thinking,” David murmured, his body still tingling. 

“You left this on,” Matteo ran his hand over David’s binder. “Isn’t that bad for you?”

Letting out a chuckle, David wrapped an arm around Matteo, holding him close. “That’s what you’re thinking about?”

“I read it online,” Matteo shrugged. 

David smiled to himself. “Probably,” he nodded. He knew deep down he should’ve taken his binder off hours ago, but he also knew he wasn’t quite ready for that. And yeah, maybe he shouldn’t have had sex until he was okay with it, but he wanted Matteo. Wanted to love Matteo. Wanted to be loved by Matteo because his world had shattered for a second time and Matteo helped put it all back together. 

“Do you want to take it off?” Matteo asked quietly. His voice small. 

“It’s fine,” David promised, knowing that he was going to hurt in the morning. Knowing that he was going to regret not taking it off. But none of that mattered except the boy in his arms. The throbbing between his legs. The warmth rising in his chest. “I love you,” he kissed Matteo’s brow. 

And with that he closed his eyes and let himself accept that he could finally stop running.

**Author's Note:**

> This story does not condone leaving a binder on during sex or to sleep. The only reason it’s left in the story is because it’s canon.


End file.
